wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pocałunek (Banville)
}} 'OSOBY: PIERROT, URGELA. Scena w lesie Viroflay za naszych czasów. Teatr przedstawia zacisze leśne tajemnicze i romantyczne. Bujna zieleń roztacza się naokoło. Drzewa staro i wielkie; tu i owdzie krzaki. — Na lewo od widzów pień drzewa, przewrócony, mchem porosły, przez dziwną sztukę kapryśnej natury tworzy rodzaj sofy. Na niebie jutrznia; słońce wschodzi powoli. Wchodzi Urgela, złamana, zgięta, odziana ciemną, połataną kapotą. Włosy, długie i siwe, w rzadkich warkoczach spadają na jej piersi. Ma sto lat, jak Guanhamara. '''URGELA. Zaklęcie me, zaprawdę, trwa zbyt długie czasy! Ach, czyż nigdy nie wrócą mej młodości krasy? Płaczę, gdy myślę nad tem, jaki mój ratunek: Niewinnego młodzieńca pierwszy pocałunek, Co nigdy nie całował przede mną. nikogo: Dziś czar ten ma się rozwiać! O nieznana trwogo! Jeszcze tylko godzina! Ach, drżę i w tęsknocie Czekam mego wybawcy. Czy to ty, Pierrocie? Z tych białych szat, któremi stroi się to dziecię, Sadzę, że w jego sercu kwitnie lilii kwiecie. Ukryjmy się. Ach, czuję, juk nadzieja wnika W moje serce! ''Kryje się za drzewami. Wchodzi Pierrot, bardzo młody i bardzo ''niewinny. Niesie w ręku ludny koszyczek z sitowia, czysto ''nakryty białą serwetką. '''PIERROT. Włożyłem do tego koszyka Szynkę z butelką wina... na królewskie gody, Wyciśniętego z czarnej, soczystej jagody! Takie jedynie wino pijać mam w zwyczaju: Urządzę sobie ucztę wspaniałą, w tym gaju! Lecz pić samemu! Smutne przepędzenie czasu: Przezorniem wziął dwie szklanki, gdy szedłem do lasu. Pić samemu! To brzydko — ja się tego boję! '''URGELA. ''(Ukazując się widzom, niewidziana od Pierrota.) Uspokuj się, Pierrotku, będziemy we dwoje! '''PIERROT. Wypiję was, czerwone soki win dojrzałych, Śród zapachu fijołków i konwalij białych! '''URGELA. Dobrze. '''PIERROT. Lecz naprzód, by się ustrzedz od złodziei, Bądźmy przezorni. Skarby te ukryjmy w kniei Pod jaką skałą, gromem straszliwie rozdartą. ''(Wychodzi. Urgela wchodzi.) '''URGELA. Idź, Pierrot. Teraz dla mnie scena jest otwarta. ''(Urgela wychodzi. Piorrot wraca bez koszyka.) '''PIERROT. Znalazłem już. Kryjówka moja nader miła. A teraz, kogokolwiek niebo mi tu zsyła, Brunecie czy blondynie, damo, kawalerze, Przybywajcie! Na ucztę zapraszam was szczerze. W tej godzinie pogodnej, kiedy jutrznia świta, Pić będę nawet z dyabłem, jeśli tu zawita. ''(Spojrzawszy na prawo w kulisy.) Lecz cóż to? Widzę jakąś osobę dojrzałą Tam, kędy szemrze strumień pod spadzistą skałą. Ha, czem będzie na starość, nikt nie wić, gdy młody; Jakże chuda! A nos jej dotyka się brody! Biedaczka, ledwo chodzi! Kuleje i kwęka, Jak szczep winny pogięta, niby tyczka cienka. Sto zim, sto wiosen pewnie nad jej głową mija, Jak z gałązki leszczyny wystrugała kija. Kto wie, jaka to była gołąbka za młodu! ''(Urgela występuje, chwiejna, oparta na kiju. Pierrot zbliża siędo niej.) Pani, wesprzyj się na mnie. '''URGELA. Od zmęczenia, głodu Omdlewam i upadam. '''PIERROT. A więc, proszę panie, Siadaj. Patrz, do spoczynku wzywa to posłanie, A gęsty liść od żarów słońca je zakrywa. Odpocznij więc. ''(Wychodzi.) '''URGELA. W tym chłopcu dusza litościwa. ''(Pierrot wraca z koszykiem i przyrządza ucztę. ) '''PIERROT. Teraz niech pani pije i je. '''URGELA. Dobre wino! Zaraz ci w duszę boskie jakieś ognie płyną. Czuję, jak się odradza mego serca bicie. '''PIERROT. Tem lepiej. '''URGELA. Miły chłopcze, coś mi zbawił życie, Kiedym już zimną kosę śmierci czuła blizko, Powiedz mi, jak się zowiesz? '''PIERROT. Pierrot me nazwisko. '''URGELA. Czyś ty kowal? '''PIERROT. Nie, moja funkcyą urzędową Jest być białym. '''URGELA. To ładnie, czysto, sielankowo, Tak samo, jak tarnina lub akacyi kwiecie. '''PIERROT. ''(skromnie). Tak, w białem mi do twarzy. '''URGELA. Jeśli chcesz, me dziecie, Raz jeszcze mię od śmierci wybawić... O nieba! Nie śmiem ci opowiedzieć, czego mi potrzeba. Czy mi dasz? '''PIERROT. Jeżeli mam, to dam bez wątpienia. '''URGELA. Masz. '''PIERROT. Więc śmiało mi powiedz, jakie twe życzenia. '''URGELA. Dasz mi, drogi Pierrocie, pod klątwą przysięgi? '''PIERROT. ''(podnosząc rękę do góry). Niech mię karą swą dotkną najwyższe potęgi, Jeśli, mogąc chcieć tylko, nie dam tobie, pani, Tego, co cię z grobowej ma wyrwać otchłani I zwrócić tobie życie i życia podniety! I, gdyby nawet była to sztuka monety Złotej, gdzie głowy królów lśnią koronowane, Zapewne, ja jej nie mam, ale wydostanę! '''URGELA. Przysięgasz? '''PIERROT. I podpisem stwierdzam wobec świata. Na siostrę moją śnieżkę i łabędzia brata Przysięgam! Lecz mi ściślej wyraź twój rachunek. '''URGELA. "Więc to, czego ja pragnę, jest... '''PIERROT. Kończ... '''URGELA. Pocałunek! '''PIERROT. ''(idąc na przód sceny. — do siebie). Pocałunek! Do licha! Jest to ciężka sprawa! Ach, ona się. nad cnotą, moją naigrawa: Ja, drżący ptak, którego szelest sukni płoszy, Com dotąd pocałunku nie zaznał rozkoszy, Mam więc od tej poważnej damy rozpoczynać? Lecz dość! Trzeba być mężnym, losów nie przeklinać, Nie szemrać. O Scevolo, waleczny Koklesie, Których imiona sława ku błękitom niesie, Tezeuszu, coś widział piekielne bezdenie, Wy wiecie, jak z godnością przenosić cierpienie. Idźmy! '''URGELA. ''(wołając). Pierrot! '''PIERROT. ''(na stronie). Cień, zda się, pokrył zorzę złotą ! '''URGELA. Pierrot! '''PIERROT. ''(nie odwracając się). Co? '''URGELA. A twój całus? '''PIERROT. ''(tak samo). Hm! '''URGELA. Twój całus? '''PIERROT. ''(szybko się decydując, całuje Urgelę). Oto! '''URGELA. Dobrze! ''W tej chwili Urgela, przemieniona, ukazuje się w postaci ''wróżki, czarującej wdziękiem i młodością. Ma suknię barwy ''księżycowej, haftowaną srebrem, lśniącą od drogich kamieni ''i, jak niebo, ozdobioną kwiecistemi płomieniami. ''Piorrot, osłupiony, ogląda ją z podziwem. '''PIERROT. O nieba! jakąż ujrzałem przemianę! Ten złoty włos, te oczy, te usta różane! O, jak dobrze, żeś mego całusa żądała! Lecz powiedz mi, kto jesteś, czarodziejko biała, Królewno, strojna w perły i ognie i biele, Gwiazdo, promieniu, kwiecie mój! '''URGELA. Wróżkę Urgelę masz przed sobą. Przed laty czarnoksiężnik pewny, Za to, żem odrzuciła jego miłość, gniewny, Uczynił mię przez zemstę okropną staruszką, Alem się znowu piękną odrodziła wróżką. Tak, czar ten mój złowrogi, co trwał zimy wieczne, Już nie istnieje. Dzięki składam, ci serdeczne. Motylu, rozerwane me straszne więzienie, Jam już jest tylko Radość, Uśmiech, Pieśń, Marzenie. Bo w tym zielonym lesie, śród mchy i paprocie, Twój całus mię odrodził. Żegnaj mi, Pierrocie! '''PIERROT. Więc dziękujesz mi, pani! Wielkie poświęcenie! Zaprawdę i wysoce jego szczerość cenię. I żegnasz mię. Tak rzekłaś, moja pani miła, Więc skoro tylko młodość twoja powróciła, Jedziesz! Lecz ja się śmieję z tego, moje bóstwo. Ależ to żart, to czyste, zwyczajne oszustwo: To jedna z tych kradzieży, co w wielkich bazarach Luwru kończą się zwykle na więziennych karach. To kradzież, oczywiście premedytowana, Za co na dom poprawy byłabyś skazana! Żegnaj! I sądzisz, że mi wystarczy to słówko? Jam ci dał uczciwego całusa gotówką — Dług -widoczny. I byłby również niezawodny W wieku, gdy Eros błądził po gajach swobodny! A gdy spłacić nie zechcesz, to w zamysłach groźnych Uprzedzam, że wytoczę proces, poślę woźnych. Mam prawo. Nie uciekaj — bardzo proszę. Spłata — Zaraz. Nie odkładajmy terminu na lata. '''URGELA. Jeśli ci to wystarczy, mój miły Pierrotko, Chętnie ci pocałunek zwrócę miara, słodką. '''PIERROT. Pocałunek! To starczyć ma psiej mojej twarzy? Cóż uczynię, skoro mnie pani nim obdarzy? Idź na dziką pustynię i tam dla ochłody Jej piaski rozpalone oblej szklanką, wody. Rotszyld, co może kupić wielką Niedźwiedzicę I któremu otwarte wszystkich giełd skarbnice, Który wszystkich mórz złota wypija rozkosze, Może się zadowolni, gdy mu dasz dwa grosze. Pytaj Zoli, Daudeta — tych wielkich pisarzy, Czy im dość pięć tysięcy sprzedać egzemplarzy. Cukru daj dzikim wilkom, aby je oswoić, Lecz nie mów, że całunkiem chcesz mnie uspokoić, Gdyż od twojej przemiany taki głód w mem łonie, Że jeden pocałunek jak kropla w niem tonie. '''URGELA. Więc czego chcesz? '''PIERROT. Daj wszystko! '''URGELA. Wybacz, Jakto wszystko? '''PIERROT. Hydra żądz rozpaliła w piersi mej ognisko. Daj mi wszystko! Daj oczy twe, usta, ramiona, Wszystkie cuda, któremi lśnisz opromieniona, Wszystko — i resztę. Całus tutaj to kruszyna, — Niewinność mi ciężarem wreszcie być zaczyna. Wszakże jestem mężczyzną, choć tylko Pierrotem. Gdzie jabłko musi dla mnie dojrzewać — wiem o tem. Chcę je ugryźć. '''URGELA. Co czynisz? Toż mi jest obrazą! '''PIERROT. Dotykam twojej pięknej sukni. '''URGELA. Inną razą. Pomówimy. '''PIERROT. Nie inną. O, ja dzisiaj płonę! Te lasy są żandarmów cale pozbawione. Patrz, ten gaik przed okiem świata nas zasłania, A gęsta jego zieleń zagłuszy twe łkania. Ucałuję twe usta i rączki i nóżki! Pójdź ze mną o najsłodsza ty nad wszystkie wróżki! By cię posiąść, czyż znajdę kiedy lepszą chwilę? I jeśli mam być szczery, to chcę tę idylę W rozmaitych waryacyach wyśpiewać. Pójdź ze mną! '''URGELA. Posłuchaj. Czuję miłość ku tobie tajemną. '''PIERROT. Ach! '''URGELA. Ale rozumujmy. Mieszkam z sióstr mych rojem, Otoczona wieczystej rozkoszy pokojem, W czarodziejskich pałacach, strojnych w chryzoprazy, Gdzie karmią nas marzenia, pieśni i ekstazy. Lilia otwiera dla nas kielich swój zamknięty, Mamy rzeki, gdzie z złotem toczą się dyamenty, Ulatujem na skrzydłach w szlak tęczy wzorzystej, A nocą. usypiamy w jakiej perle czystej, Którą, ocienia lilia rozmarzona, biała. Stracę wszystko, gdybym ci "tak" odpowiedziała. '''PIERROT. Lecz wyraz ten, na który czekam, powiedz, proszę! Precz skarby! Celem życia są szczęścia rozkosze. Nie da ci ich dyamentów woda promienista, Lecz boski malarz Amor, mądry kolorysta, Lekko nam wymaluje w głębi serc obrazy, Gdzie ujrzym lilie, gwiazdy, perły, chryzoprazy I bardziej czarodziejskie, niźli twój, pałace. Jedno "tak" warto więcej, niźli "wszystko stracę!" Pójdź do mnie! '''URGELA. Tak? a cnota! '''PIERROT. Jakiż niedorzeczny Pretekst! Cóż to jest cnota? Sprzęt bezużyteczny. '''URGELA. Nie dla mnie. Na niewinny flirt pozwolić można, Lecz tak z kochankiem mówić... nie! to sprawa zdrożna... Zrywać z konwenansami jest rzeczą naganną — Jestem wróżką i mogę jeszcze zostać panną — To wstyd byłby to dla mnie, gdybym w sieć Amora Wpadła naraz! '''PIERROT. O, nie jest to śmiertelna zmora! Lecz, by nasycić żądzę, co mi pali łono, Urgelo, zróbmy lepiej: bądź mą żoną! '''URGELA. Żoną? '''PIERROT. Poprostu. '''URGELA. Twoją żoną! Byłoby to ślicznie. '''PIERROT. Ach, kochalibyśmy się wiecznie, bezgranicznie! '''URGELA. Za towarzyszki pieszczot będziem mieć owieczki, Co gryzłyby wesoło trawki i listeczki. '''PIERROT. A potem, nie chcąc róży jaskrawych szkarłatów, Ja splotę ci kapelusz z białych, polnych kwiatów. '''URGELA. A ja będę pasterką. '''PIERROT. Ja będę pasterzem. '''URGELA. Będę myć białe suknie twe nad wód pobrzeżem. '''PIERROT. I będziemy podobni łabędziom, co płyną Zwierciadlanego stawu srebrzystą głębiną. '''URGELA. Będziem biali oboje. '''PIERROT. Jako śnieżne kwiaty. '''URGELA. Jak lodowiec, gdzie tęczy barwią się pryzmaty. '''PIERROT. Biali, jak Europa, porwana przez byka. '''URGELA. Biali, jak szczyty Jungfrar co niebios dotyka. '''PIERROT. Wszystko mi każe kochać ciebie. Z twego łona Nieśmiertelna ma rasa wyjecie odrodzona I wychowamy potem bez klatek ni płotków... '''URGELA. ''(spuszczając oczy). Stado szczerych wróbelków i małych Pierrotków. '''PIERROT. Jako rozkosz, rozkosze trzeba poznać wszystkie. '''URGELA. Będziemy czasem biegać na gościńce blizkie. '''PIERROT. Będziem podróżowali — do ''Saint-Cloud — nie dalej. 'URGELA. I obok gęstwin lilij będziem śnieżno-biali. '''PIERROT. Lecz gdy w tym lasku zaczniem rwać pęki czereśni, Aby je potem spożyć, jak ptaszkowie leśni, W pieszczocie, co do marzeń słodkich nas kołysze, Jeśli cię wezwij siostry?... '''URGELA. Udam, że nie słyszę, Ucieknę od nich. W leśne ukryję się cienie. '''PIERROT. Ożeńmy się. ''(Obejmuje ją.) '''URGELA. Co czynisz? '''PIERROT. Ależ ja się żenię! '''URGELA. Chwilkę... '''PIERROT. Jeszcze? '''URGELA. Małżeństwo cenię ja wysoce, Mędrszej zasady w żadnej nie znajdziesz epoce. Lecz, by jego rozkoszy użyć w zupełności, Koniecznem jest dopełnić pewnych formalności. '''PIERROT. Jakto? '''URGELA. Trzeba przynajmniej, jak to rzecz przyjęta, Poprosić pana mera, świadków i regenta, Rodziców, przyodzianych w swe szaty odświętne, Poety, coby śpiewał nam pieśni namiętne, Wreszcie i bal urządzić z muzyką, dla tanów. '''PIERROT. Ależ wszystko to mamy: tylko się zastanów! Wszystko nam przyrządziły w tym lesie niebiosa; Jeśli chcesz, za regenta weźmiem tego kosa W czarnym fraku, w cylindrze na wyniosłym czubie; Świadkowie — gdyż i świadków trzeba mieć na ślubie — Będą te czarno skały tragicznej figury, Których włos czeszą wiatry poranne i chmury. '''URGELA. A rodzice? '''PIERROT. Te dęby mszyste — toż rodzice Nasi starzy. '''URGELA. Lecz nic nie mówisz o muzyce, Wszakże na bal potrzebna. '''PIERROT. Jesteś nazbyt skora. Mamy ją. Spójrz, aniele. Piegża i sikora; A gdy wieczór nadejdzie i słowiczki boskie Zagrają nam melodye francuzkie i włoskie, Będziem tańczyć oboje, radzi z tej muzyki; Później na ucztę malin zerwiemy koszyki. A merem będzie — zacna dusza, za to ręczę — Ten obłok, który nosi jako szarfę — tęczę. Potem słońce przybędzie w swej karocy złotej, — Zatem nic nam nie zbraknie do ślubnej pieszczoty. '''URGELA. Więc muszę ci ustąpić. Tak mi każą losy. '''PIERROT. O, pozwól, niech twe złote ucałuję włosy! '''URGELA. Jakto, zaraz tak, zaraz? '''PIERROT. Słuchaj, jest to chwila, Gdy ciepło ranka pierś nam tchnieniem swem zasila, Przeszłość nasza upada w zapomnienia tonie... Twoja warga jest różą, ja piję jej wonie. Trzymam białą twą rączkę — płaczę, błagam, wdycham, W tchnieniu wiosny różanej twoim tchem oddycham, Patrzę w jasne twe oczy! U nóg twoich klęczę — Ubóstwiam cię, Urgelo! '''URGELA. ''(czule). Prawdaż to, młodzieńcze? '''PIERROT. Ożeńmy się! Ten zwyczaj zdawna egzystuje — Nie myśmy wynaleźli go. '''URGELA. ''(po namyśle) Ha, ustępuję! '''PIERROT. A ja w tryumfie patrzę na wiosenne słońce. '''URGELA. Tak, lecz przedtem idź, zobacz na tej cichej łące, Czy się kto nie ukrywa pod drzew gęstym cieniem, By mój gors lornetować zdradzieckiem spojrzeniem. '''PIERROT. Po co? Viroflay cały niemy, pusty, głuchy — Śpi. '''URGELA. Idź jednakże. ''(Pierrot wychodzi.) Poszedł. Żegnajcie mi, duchy! Czyż żałować mam czego przy tym bladym tworze? Rzekłam mu, że go kocham, i kocham go może. Myślę, że się nie znudzę, będąc jego żoną. Jednak ważna to chwila, gdy dziewicy łono Drży — i gdy rozmarzona w słodkich łzach upada I broń swą" niby rycerz pokonany, składa. Ach! ja, kochanka światła, pieśni i złudzenia, Lubiłam ulatywać na skrzydłach promienia! Siostra lilii, jechałam na perłowych wozach! O, gdyby jeszcze uciec! Nie... W apoteozach Lazurów, co goreją na gór szczytach, złotem Słońca się upajałam. Nie myślmy już o tem! Poznawszy ludzkich cierpień i szczęścia, mamidła, Będę stąpać po ziemi, ja, co miałam skrzydła! '''PIERROT. ''(powraca) Pani, na moje szczęście, wszystko idzie składnie — Las i łąka są puste zupełnie, dokładnie. Mam cię, porywam, pieszczę wszystkie twoje wdzięki. '''URGELA. Drogi mój! ''(Słychać niewyraźny, daleki szum pieśni.) Lecz czy słyszysz?... jakiejś pieśni dźwięki. '''PIERROT. Duszo moja, nie słyszę nic. To wiatrów szmery. '''WRÓŻKI ''(w powietrzu) Zamiast ślubnych wieńców bieli, Do nas pójdź, o! pójdź ku górze, W chmurek kąpać się kąpieli, Ulatywać po lazurze! '''URGELA. Czy słyszysz? '''PIERROT. Ach, to szumią, powietrzne etery. '''WRÓŻKI. To my, siostro, zdradne, wiotkie, j skrzydlaty, rój podniebny — Skrzydeł, pieśni szumy słodkie Na eteru fali srebrnej. '''URGELA. Ach, to ich śpiew! '''PIERROT. To wiatrów są. przelotne świsty, Które milkną. '''URGELA. To sióstr mych, wróżek rój przeczysty, Które mię przywołują z srebrnego promienia. '''WRÓŻKI. Staw usypia rozmarzony Pośród trzcin i tataraków! Pójdź, ulecim w górne strony Z gromadami białych ptaków. '''URGELA. ''(żywo całuje Pierrota i uchodzi). Masz. Zwracam ci, co wzięłam, chłopcze. Do widzenia! '''PIERROT. ''( patrząc w górę ) . Już jej niema! Zniknęła. W niebo uleciała, Jak jaskółka. O, patrzcie, jak drobna, jak mała! Rozwiane szczęście! Nigdy już jej nie obaczę! ''Never more! Cóż dla mnie? Ach, łzy i rozpacze! Co czynić? Lecz to prosta rzecz. Ja się powieszę, W Niepoznawalne z czułą mą duszą, pośpieszę, I, wynalazłszy drzewo, w którem liść szeleszcze, Jak owoc na gałęziach jego się pomieszczę — Z szat swych stryczek uplotę! Dosyć mej niedoli! Jest to rzadka sposobność, która mi pozwoli Wykonać, com już roił dzieckiem niedorosłem, Aby żywot zakończyć na miejscu wyniosłam. Tak, żegnając gościnną, ciszę tej zieleni, Niby aeronauta zawisnę w przestrzeni. A potem słyszyć będę, jak na wszystkie strony Ludzkość zawoła: Patrzcie, Pierrot powieszony! ''(Po małej refleksyi.) Lecz czemuż ma na stryczku widzieć świat Pierrota? Być czy nie być — to kwestya! Toć panem żywota Jestem ja ostatecznie. Żywo kość niech rzucę: Wszak skoro się wyniosę, nigdy już nie wrócę! ''(Idąc na przód sceny, spogląda na salę.) Czekajcie! cóż ja widzę w tej przepysznej sali, Która zda się być filią Edenu, Walhali! Uśmiechnięte warkocze, kwiaty róż i lilij, Wszystko, co u Filidy opiewał Wirgili, Lecz co daleko wdzięczniej opromienia lica Paryżanek! Ach, Paryż — przecudna stolica! Paryż ma głos dźwięczniejszy, łagodniejsze oczy! Cóż to za ogród pereł i lilij uroczy! Ach, widzę grono strojnych dam, co w swym maleńkim Paluszku wszystkie wróżki przewyższają wdziękiem. I gdyby śmieć, toć na ich ustach nieuchwytnie, Jak sen, boska możliwość pocałunku kwitnie. Czar niezrównany płynie z jasnych ócz ich głębi, — A ja, co jeszcze żyję w białości gołębiej, Ja mam się na gałęziach powiesić zielonych, Jak wieszają filutów w Stanach Zjednoczonych? Nie głupim! Ja żyć pragnę długo nieskończenie I nie umrzeć, aż poznam wszelkie upojenie. Chcę dłużej od najstarszych przeżyć lip wiekowych, I od Chevreula, twórcy świec stearynowych, I Matuzala przyjąć za mój wzór jedyny, I tysiąckroć obchodzić moje urodziny! Tak marzę! ''(Jakby na zakończenie.) Jeszcze słowo — i wszystko skończone. Wróżka mi uleciała w nieznanych nieb stronę, Lecz my odnowim zwyczaj, co nas rozweseli: Aktorka jeszcze sukien nie zdjęła Urgeli I chce wrócić na scenę, by wdzięcznem! słowy Wygłosić wam kompliment dwunasto wierszowy. Więc, dopóki bielidło na twarzy jej lśni się, Ja pójdę jej poszukać — tu obok — w kulisie. ''(Mówi w kulisy do Urgeli, niewidzianej przez publiczność.) Wyjdź do nas. ''(Urgela wychodzi na scenę.) '''URGELA. Piękne panie, Paryża królowe! Hojnie sypcie nam wasze uśmiechy różowe. Prawda, żeśmy się tutaj śmieli jak szaleni Rymami z złota, pereł i drogich kamieni! Klaszczcie więc w białe rączki, strojne w rękawiczki Miary sześć i ćwierć, spięte w sprzączki lub guziczki I niechaj wynagrodzi jednym listkiem sławy Aktorów i poetę wasz wyrok łaskawy. I, ażeby przesądów ślepą zburzyć Troję, Niechaj brawo — co nas tu uniewinni troje, Żeśmy nie prozą grali wam tę krotochwilę — Z waszych ustek różanych nie schodzi na chwilę! '''KONIEC. Kategoria:Théodore de Banville Kategoria:Komedie Kategoria:Przekłady poezji Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku francuskim